Could it be love?
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have always been enemies, but after Butch fails to take out Buttercup he and his brothers move to their school, were he discovers he may or may not love her.
1. Fights and Feelings

Me: First ever fanfic, hope you like it? :D

Butch: Doubt it.

Buttercup: *Slaps him*

Butch: OWWWWWW!

Me: Oh for god sake! Someone say the disclaimer.

Butch and Buttercup: She does not, nor ever will own: The PowerPuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys, a submarine or a pet giraffe!

Me: Sadly D;

(Butch's P.O.V)

I could hear the thumping of her heart as i closed in on her. She was scared, i could tell. But she refused to show it. She pushed herself off the ground and onto her feet, blood dripping from her leg. Her left leg was infront with her right leg behind, legs spread.

(Normal P.O.V)

Buttercup's right hand balled up into a fist as she swung at Butch. The impact of her fist connecting with his stomache sent him flying straight into a tree. He stood, doubled-over cluching his stomache, pain radianting from the force of her punch.

Buttercup smirked then frowned innocently, faining pitty. "Aww, did i hurt you Butchie-Boy?" He looked up and growled. "Bitch." he muttered and she grinned. She swug at him again, the force of her fist knocking him unconscious.

(Buttercups P.O.V)

I slammed my fist into the side of his face, knocking him unconscious. HA! WIMP! Aware of the pain traveling through me, I stood over his unconscious form. I knew i had to, I had to end this..., end him. but... I couldn't. I turned around and flew home, not looking back.

(Butchs P.O.V)

When i awoke Buttercup had gone, chicken must of ran before i could finish her off. I have to admit, she puts up one hell of a fight. Doesn't mean i like her or anything, and NO! SHE DID NOT KICK MY ASS! I let her beat me, let her believe she won..., obviously? OK! So she kicked my ass! But that chicks strong!

(Normal P.O.V)

Butch slowly picked himself off the ground and flew home. He walked in to find his brothers arguing, oh joy! "BRICK! GET OFF ME!" Boomer yelled. "NOT TILL YA ADMIT IT!" "ADMIT WHAT?" Brick, looking extremely pissed, slammed Boomer into the table. Just as he was about to hit him again Butch coughed loudly, breaking through his brothers concentration. "Dude, wha' you talkin' 'bout?" Butch asked, only mildly interested. Brick jumped up, leaving a semi-conscious, bleeding Boomer on the floor. "Dumbass flew into Bubbles on the way home, let the little blondie go, he didn't even put up a fight. Got his ass kicked." Brick growled and Butch winced. Brick looked at him weirdly, Butch explained what happend with Buttercup and Brick shot him a death glare.


	2. The big idea

(

Normal P.O.V)

The room suddenly filled with a thick, redish pink smoke. The boys burst into a coughing fit shortly before the smoke desolved, unvailing Him. (Him is a red skinned, cross-dressing demon).

"Hello boys." Him purred. Brick, Butch and Boomer - who were frozen to the spot, just stared at him. Brick was the first to shake away the shake and glared at Him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brick asked, demanding an answer.

"Heard you're having some problems with the PowerPuff Girls," He smirked. "Thought i could help."

"We don't need your help." Boomer squealed out as Him suddenly appeared behind him and tripped him up.

"Yeah, hit the road." Butch snarled.

"You wanna get rid of 'em though, don't ya?" Him asked.

"So? Your point?" Brick said through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to help you."

"Again," Butch muttered. "We DON'T need your help."

"Yes you do." Him smiled, seeing that the boys were getting more and more irritated with him.

"Okay than, let's say we hear you out? What's your bright idea?" Brick said, trying hard not to walk over there and hit him.

"I suggest you enroll in Pokey Oaks High."

Boomer stared at Him, missing the obvious reason as to why the sudden interest in school. "But that's were the girls go." Boomer said, sounding confused. Him stared at Boomer then face palmed himself, sighing.

"Well, boy's, that's my point. Join their school, get to know them, let them get to know you. Gain their trust." Him advised.

Catching on to what he was getting at, Butch grinned. "Then take them out when they least expect it!"

It was then Brick's turn to face palm. "Of course," Brick sighed, feeling embarressed."Thats the reason. I knew that.

Him rolled his eyes then turned to Boomer and pointed to Brick. "He is mean to be the smart one, right?"

Butch and Boomer burst out laughing while Brick scowled at them. "You'll be joining their school next week, on monday." Thats the last thing Him said before disappearing in a flash of smoke.


End file.
